Irrational Love
by Lucian the Hanging Moon
Summary: Binky is tired of constantly putting up a macho front and, with the help of Buster, decides to let his true self shine through.


"_That Day He Realized His Eyes Had Been Opened to Many Things, Among Which Were the Power of Wish and the Concept of Sadomasochistic Irrational Love"_

Part 1

It was now the bunny's turn to chase the dog, Binky mused, horrified, his eyes scrunched up to mere wrinkles under the folds of the blindfold. Only this wasn't the race track. This bunny was no mere machine luring the dogs round and round, but a bunny of warm flesh and coursing blood; a fact made all to clear to Binky by the caressing hands he now felt roaming over his thighs. Binky wished he could free himself from the thin cord binding his wrists. Wished he could beat the tar out of Buster for daring to knock him out and tie him up. Wished he could play the macho man role he'd been playing since as long as he could remember. But his greatest attribute, his brute strength, simply was not enough to free him. He was utterly powerless, a feeling completely alien to him.

As if he could read Binky's mind, Buster raised his lips to Binky's ear.

"You're not so tough now, are you?"

The words seemed to come at Binky from all angles in the darkness of his restricted vision, enveloping him, smothering him. The voice which spoke them was mocking, but not cruel. Almost tender.

"Not so tough…" The words echoed, bounced around in Binky's head. His shoulders drooped. He suddenly felt very exposed; emasculated. His defining trait, his ability to overpower others, had been stripped of him. He felt less than a man, and very much like he wanted to melt, right then and here, into a puddle, soaking into the carpet, never to be thought of again.

A heavy weight on Binky's lap roused him from his introspection. Buster was sitting on him, arms wrapped around Binky's powerful neck. "But don't worry, my dear Binky. I'm going to take fabulous care of you." Buster's finger traced lazy spirals on Binky's muscled chest until it hooked itself under the first button, flicking it open. The rest of the buttons soon followed and Binky's shirt fell open to reveal his powerful torso. A nervous gulp accompanied his newfound exposedness. The chill air was brisk on his nipples and bare skin.

Buster buried his keen bunny nose in Binky's chest, taking in his sweet, musky scent. He was beginning to get a bit hot and bothered. He slowly began to rock his hips back and forth on Binky's lap. Binky gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it. Tried to put the rubbing on his genitals to the back of his mind. But he couldn't. It felt undeniably good, even if it was a boy doing it. Even if it was Buster. The bunny's hips continued to buck back and forth. Binky felt the pressure building up in his nether regions. His cheeks flushed. If this kept up much longer, he knew he would soon be in possession of a sticky mess in his shorts.

But suddenly, the pleasure was over as quickly as it began as Buster slid off of him, laughing.

"Silly Binky. You didn't actually think I'd let you cum, did you? After all, who's the one being raped here?"

Buster's words were black velvet in Binky's ears. He was both appalled and aroused. He tried to think of something to say, but a zipping noise threw off his train of thought. He now found himself unable of saying anything, could only make surprised grunts as Buster's throbbing manhood was now buried in his mouth. Binky confusedly pulled his head back, releasing Buster's penis.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was a stupid question, but was the first thing that jumped off Binky's tongue, which had now had it's first taste of dick.

"Oh Binky, don't act like you didn't enjoy it. Think about it. Think about how big it felt in your mouth. How good it felt to be sucking another man's cock. How good it felt to finally be the submissive one. My sweet Binky, to be frank, I think a nice dick in your mouth is exactly what you need."

Buster's tone was now caring, almost motherly. This gave Binky pause. Was what Buster said true? Was he secretly, subconsciously lusting after cock? He couldn't dismiss the possibility. He had always felt unfulfilled, somehow out of place, by his virile, dominatingly masculine front he kept constantly erected. Maybe it was time to tear down that wall. Time to let the true Binky shine through, whoever he may be.

After all, it had been a strange feeling, having his mouth filled up by Buster's penis like that. Strange, but…not unpleasant. And it had felt good when Buster was on his lap. Maybe it was worth a shot to see if this homolust was something that he enjoyed.

"W-well, maybe you could p-p-put it back in my m-mouth and I'll try again. I was just surprised. I mean, I-I've never done anything like this before."

Binky's cheeks blushed a deep red and his eyes instinctively turned downwards, away from Buster, under the blindfold.

"It's alright, Binky. Papa Buster still loves you. I'll make you feel good, I promise."

With this, Buster untied Binky's hands and delicately removed the blindfold. Binky looked up at Buster's tender yet lustful eyes, at his glowing, godlike visage. He lowered his gaze and was met with Buster's erect penis mere inches from his face. Binky gasped aloud.

It was huge.

Much bigger than mine, Binky thought, embarrassed. And yet, someplace, somewhere deep inside of him enjoyed the embarrassment. At that moment, it was like a switch was flipped in Binky's brain. He was no longer the aggressive macho bully, but rather a horny, submissive slave. He wanted Buster to grab his tiny penis and laugh. Wanted Buster to call him a limp dicked faggot and to fuck the ever loving shit out of him. To be Buster's little fuck doll bitch.

And what do little fuck doll bitches do? They gobble their masters' cocks! thought Binky.

He feasted hungrily on Buster's bunny bits, forcing all of it down his throat, the head poking Binky's uvula. He licked up and down the length, eyes adoringly turned up at Buster. His tongue swirled circles around the tip of Buster's throbbing man meat. Buster's quiet moans of ecstasy brought an effeminate giggle to Binky's franticly working lips.

It seemed to go on for an eternity, Binky's mouth filled with delicious dick. He was awoken from his cock sucking induced stupor by Buster ejaculating buckets of hot, gooey semen in his mouth, all over his face and chest.

"Oh Binky, you're such a good boy. You made me cum so much!" Buster gasped, breathlessly. A moment later, after he had caught his breath, his voice became coy, teasing, and approving.

"For doing such a fabulous job, you deserve to be rewarded…"

Binky's eyes beamed happily at his new master as Buster's delicate fingers snaked under the waistband of Binky's shorts.

END PART 1


End file.
